


Ties That Twist

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Series: Yami no Schwarz [5]
Category: Weiss Kreuz, Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Alternate Universe - Anime Fusion, M/M, Threesome, drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 00:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hisoka proposes a bargain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ties That Twist

Two members of Schwarz wait for him in Aya's room, the youngest and the madman. He doesn't have his katana, but he's killed with his hands before.

"Nobody's killing anyone today," Dionysus says flatly. Cerberus doesn't look up from Aya's face. "We're here to bargain."

"So you say."

"I could make you trust me."

"Why don't you?"

"My Ruka's dead," Cerberus interrupts. "Muraki can't have this one."

He brushes hair from Aya's temple, gentle as a brother. Dionysus' eyes burn her favorite color.

"You understand vengeance. So do we. Yours for ours."

That he trusts. "Tell me what you need."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "fusion" challenge for fuda_100 Livejournal drabble community.


End file.
